A World Without Princes
d DISCLAIMER: This page desperatly needs help editing. Please contribute!! Also, it will contain spoilers! If you don't want spoilers, please do not read. "A World Without Princes" was the sequeal to Soman Chainin's "The School For Good and Evil". In this exciting series, Agatha and Sophie are transported back the their old school. The Good school now only houses grils and the Evil school only houses boys! WARNING!!!!!! SPOILERS!!!!!!! The book begins with Agatha and Sophie (mostly Sophie) directing a play to reinact their story. During this time, Honora and Stefan are getting married, much to Sophie's dislike. She planed on having the play earlier to talk her father out of the wedding, but he rescedules the wedding to an earlier date. Sophie is angered by this. She and Agatha visit her mother's grave where Sophie tells Aggie " I would do anything to see her again" At the wedding, Agatha makes a wish. Her finger begins to glow and arrows from the forest start to fly at Sophie, who retreats. They are locked in the church together. Signs begin to read "GIVE US SOPHIE." And the town Elders agree to sacrifice her so the town will not perish. They take Sophie from the church and out into the forest. Sophie leaves behind a trail which Agatha follows. She is bombared by stones and rocks. Stefan runs after her , screaming "Kill him!! Kill the man that took my daughter!" When Agatha reveals it is her, she promises Stefan she will bring back his daughter and escapes into the forest, Agatha encounters snakes (which trap her to a tree and almost strangle her to death) and a moat with white crocodiles in it that eat a female deer. Eventually, she finds Sophie on horseback. Sophie was being chased by men with red hoods. They come to a fork in the road and take the one with the blue butterflies. The butterflies lead them to a ride. The ticket taker asks for their tickets, but because they don't have any, Agatha frantically threatens him. Screaming "EVILS!!" Vines pick up the two and carry them into a field of flowers, where Lady Lesso and Professer Dovey find them. They tell the girls that one of them has made a wish and has caused their story to continue. Sophie denies making a wish, but Agatha couldn't lie and admits that she was longing for a prince. They also inform the two that Tedros has now become the School Master. The only way to avoid war is for Aggie to pick either Sophie, or Tedros. If she picks Sophie, they can go home. If she picks Tedros, Sophie will go home. Either way everything will be back to normal. But they must get their hands on the Storian to write "The End" and make their wishes of being together. If not, a war will start between boys and girls. They also meet Professer Sader, Professer Sader's sister. She is now the Dean of the Girl's school. While in class, Agatha sees Tedros as a spirit, he tells her to cross the halfway bridge to visit him. She informs Hester, Anadil and Dot. She also tells them she saw a wart forming on Sophie. Because she gets very low scores during the day, she and Dot are required to guard the Girl's Gates. Agatha leaves and manages to trick her reflection into letting her pass. She goes up to the school masters tower after being captured. She speaks with Tedros. Before they kiss, he tells her choosing him isn't enough this time and Sophie must die. The two begin fighting. Secretly, Sophie followed Agatha under her invisablity cloak and fires a shot inbetween them. Tedros thought it was Agatha, while Agatha thought it was Tedros. Tedros is angered by her, claiming she let Sophie into the tower because only witch craft could let her cross the bridge. Her declares war, and sends a letter to the Dean. In the letter it states that a Trial by tale will be held. If the girls win, the boys will become their slaves. If the boys win, Sophie and Agatha will be publicly executed. Agatha vows to pick Sophie because she believes she is finally good. There is more..... someone please edit and add it. Sorry Folks! Extra news It has not been comfirmed as of yet if there will be a third book in the series, although it is suspected because the book ended on a cliff hanger. Because of this, there is no release date or title.